How to Forget about the Past
by Wolfy.Phantomhive-37
Summary: Before Alana became a new maid at the Phantomhive Manor, she lived in the streets trying to live with her life as a half demon. But before that, she lived a tragic and hard life and she would like to forget about her past, But what happens when Ciel Phantomhive wants to help her and start falling in love with him. Wait, WHAT! (My first summary sucked so I changed it.)
1. Chapter 1

Alana's POV

I was cold, hungry, alone, and scared. I was scared because someone got killed here and I was lucky I didn't get found while that happened, the London Yard are all over the place but they didn't find anything that involved the murder so they moved a little further into the alley, far enough so I can come out from where I was hiding.

I was sitting on the ground and I didn't notice when a carriage stopped in front of the alley I was in, when I noticed the carriage door open and someone walking down the alley I didn't have time to hide so I decided run, as soon as I started to run I heard someone yell,

"Sebastian get her!"

I was still running until a tall man cloaked in black jump in front, I tried to hit the man with my claws but he dodged

"My, it looks like we're dealing with a half demon." the man said and he grabbed my arms and forced me to walk to the carriage. "Sorry my Lady for being so rough but my Young Master would like to have a word with you at his mansion."

I looked at him questionable way,

_'__Why would any nobleman want to talk to a street rat like me?'_ I thought to myself,

he picked me up and put me on the riders seat and then he sat right besides me and he drove the carriage down the street.

While the man cloaked in black drove, I realized that I didn't tell him my name and then I realized that I didn't know his name, I opened my mouth and asked

"If its okay, may you please tell me your name?" he turned to look directly at me and he put a grin on his face

"I am the Phantomhive household butler, Sebastian Michaelis and may I ask what your name is my Lady?"

"My name is Alana" I said and he had a small smile on his face and said "That's a beautiful name my lady and did you know that your name means harmony, stone, or noble?" as soon as I heard him say beautiful I could feel a shade of pink on my face, but I tried to avoid eye contact

"I didn't know my name meant that, thank you Sebastian for telling me." I said

"You are welcome my Lady." he said.

The rest of the carriage ride was silent.


	2. Chapter 2: The arrival

Chapter 2: The New Phantomhive Maid

****Hello all of my readers, sorry for the first short chapter, I didn't have time because me and my family we're going on a trip and I wouldn't have internet for 16 hours so I made the first chapter short. Also this is my first fanfiction, so please don't judge me a lot. So, here's chapter 2. Enjoy (:****

* * *

><p><strong>Alana's POV<strong>

_The carriage stopped in front of a huge mansion._

"This mansion is huge! This belongs to your Master?" I said

"Yes this mansion belongs to my Master and this land as well."

Sebastian got off the drivers seat and opened the carriage door and he turned to look at my direction and said " Miss Alana would you please close your eyes and wait to open them until I tell you to and may you please not ask." I shoot him questionable but I didn't judge what he asked me to do

"Okay Sebastian." I said and I closed my eyes and waited for him to tell me when to open my eyes. 10 seconds past then I heard footsteps, the footsteps came closer and closer until I felt someone touch my shoulder, "Miss Alana you may open your eyes now.", I opened my eyes and I saw Sebastian who had a small smile on his face.

I got off the drivers seat and stepped on the ground and Sebastian walked me to the door of the mansion and opened the door for me

"Thank you Sebastian." I said

he put a smile on his face "You are welcome My Lady." he said and closed the door once I got in.

Sebastian walked me to up the stairs and down the a long hallway until we reached a room, Sebastian opened the door for me I walked in and I looked at the room, it was a pretty red velvet color and the window had gold curtains and there was a bathroom, wardrobe closet, a rectangular mirror, and a big bed.

"Miss Alana once you cleaned yourself and you changed clothes, my Master would like to talk to you about some things, our maid, Mey-rin will help you change, she'll be standing outside your room." Sebastian said as he walked outside the room

I stopped him before he closed the door "Sebastian I have one question, why did you ask me to close my eyes when you opened the carriage door?" I asked, he looked at me for a moment then smiled slightly

"Because I thought it would be more polite if you went to see my Master when you were dressed more nicely."

"Oh, okay that makes more sense and your right Sebastian, it would be rude to go see your Master if I'm dressed like this." I said

Sebastian smiled and said "If you don't need my help anymore Miss Alana, I shall take my leave." and he closed the door.

As soon as I heard the door close, I walked to the bathroom and started to take off my ripped clothes and I look myself in the mirror and touched my silver gray hair "My hair is really long and its not even I should cut it before I take a bath." I said to myself.

I found a pair of scissors and I cut my hair a little bit past my shoulders and I put away the scissors and I looked at myself in the mirror

"That's better, now I should get in the bath now." I said and I went back to what I was doing.


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal

Chapter 3: The Phantomhive Maid part 2

**Hi, this is chapter 3. Now you will read what will happen to Alana. Sorry these few chapters don't have adventures but future chapters will have adventures in them and please favorite or follow my story and review. Im really happy because someone reviewed my story and said they loved it and I got really happy and also I have 2 follows and 3 favorite for my story, YEAHHH! (Got up and started dancing like crazy). Thank you to those people who read my story. Enjoy chapter 3. (And also if you are following/favorite and reading my story, you might of noticed that I changed my summary and I changed it because my first summary sucked and if you are one of my readers you have to admit that my second summary is better than my first one.) **

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, I only own Alana.**

* * *

><p>Alana's POV<p>

I got out of the bath and I wrapped the towel around me and I went to the room. Once I was in the room I saw a lot of beautiful dresses laid on the bed. I couldn't choose a dress, all of them are so pretty, then I decide on a purple and black long puff sleeves satin gothic victorian dress.

I opened the door slightly and I sticked my head out and I saw a maid that had red hair and big round glasses. She turned and saw me,

"Miss do you need any help?" she asked and put a big smile on her face, I was a little shy because I have never been helped to change my clothes but I needed a little help so I asked,

"Yes please and you can call me Alana."

"What a beautiful name, yes. My name is Mey-rin."

"Thank you for the complement Mey-rin." I said

Onced Mey-rin helped me put on the dress (I was glad I didn't need a corset.), she helped me do my hair. She started braiding my hair, not that I didn't know how to braid my hair I just wanted to look nice when I go to talk to the Earl. Mey-rin finished braiding my hair and then made it into a side bun and added a medium sized purple bow.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked like one of those girls from wealthy or royal families. Mey-rin stood behind me and put her hands on my shoulders and said "You look beautiful Miss Alana, Yes." I just stared at myself a in the mirror, 'I haven't worn a dress in years.' I thought to myself and I started to remember things I didn't want to remember.I shook that thought out of my head

"Thank you Mey-rin for helping me and you didn't need to help me, I'm pretty sure you were busy doing work, I hope I wasn't bother." I said and she smiled cheerfully

"No, you weren't any trouble Miss Alana, I am glad I got to help you, Yes I'm glad." she said and she put the rest of the dresses away.

We walked out of the room and Sebastian was standing next to the door.

"Miss Alana if you are ready, I will take you to my Master's study."

"Okay, Sebastian." I said and Sebastian walked me to his Master's study, I turn around and wave at Mey-rin and she waved back at me.

We stopped in front of a door and Sebastian knocked,

"Young Master, Miss Alana is here to speak to you" he said,

"Let her in." as soon as I heard the child like voice I got confused, '_I thought I was going to talk to Sebastian's Master.'_ I thought.

He opened the door and I stepped inside the room, Sebastian walked in and closed the door behind him. As soon I step in the room I saw a young boy and sitting behind the desk, he had dark blue hair and he had a eye patch on his right eye, but his left eye was a beautiful blue color.

I walked up to his desk.

I stood in front of his desk and opened my mouth to say something "Is it okay if I can sit down?" I asked and he just nodded his head, which meant yes, I sat down and Sebastian placed a cup of tea in front of me and the bluenette boy ,it smelled like Earl Grey tea

"Thank you Sebastian." I said

"You are welcome my Lady." he said with a small smile.

"Now, if I am correct your name is Alana?" he asked, I just nodded a yes,

"Nice to meet you Alana, I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, I am the head of the Phantomhive family, the owner of the Funtom Company, and the Queen's Watchdog." he said and he took a sip of his tea, right now at this moment I want to know why he wants to talk to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's POV<strong>

I took a sip of my tea, I look up at her and she just staring at me, she must of seen me look at her because she immediately looked down and took a sip of her tea, I swear I saw her blush a little '_I have to admit she looked cute when she blushed… wait did I just think she was cute? And did I just think of the word cute?'_

After I got that thought out of my mind, I put my cup down and folded my hands together

"Alana, I had you brought here because I was told by the Scotland Yard that one of the officers saw someone in the alley where the crime happened, he went after that someone but he lost sight of the person and when I went there to see, saw you sitting in the same alley, so I suspect that you were that someone that the officer saw." I said

she took a sip of her tea and put the cup down and then she put her hands on her lap

"Yes, you are correct, I was the one the officer saw in the alley and may I ask why do you want to know?"

"Because the Queen told me to find out who killed Jacob Lambert, and Jacob Lambert is the man who was killed in that alley you were in and-"

"You think I killed the man!" I was cut off by Alana who was almost yelling, her face was in shock and she nearly knocked down the cup of tea. I was surprised that she started yelling and she must of noticed because she immediately sat down and her face was bright red.

"No Alana I didn't say you killed the man I just wanted to ask you if you were able to see Jacob's killer" I said and she was calm enough to tell me "No I didn't exactly see the guy's face but I did see that he had a scar shaped like an X on his arm, that's all I saw." she said very calm and she took a sip of her tea.

I sighed softly

"Okay Alana thank you for that information, you may go to your room now." I told her, but she just stood there with a puzzled look, I cleared my throat to speak

"Alana do you have a question?"

"Actually I do have one question, I am still gonna stay in that guest room I was in?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I want to make a deal with you, but not right now I want to tell you during dinner this afternoon, I hope that's fine with you?" I said and take a sip of my tea, I look up at her and she's smiling.

"Okay, thank you uhh… do I call you Ciel or Earl Phantomhive?"

"You can call me Ciel for now."

"Okay, Ciel thank you. May I leave now?" she said with a very cheerful smile

"Yes you may leave Alana." I said and she walked out the door

* * *

><p><strong>Alana's POV<strong>

I walked out of Ciel's study and started walking down the hallway, I already knew where the room so I didn't need any help getting there. I was surprised that Sebastian's Master was that bluenette boy, Ciel. '_I wonder what the deal is that Ciel wants to make with me?"_ I thought to myself remembering what Ciel said, "Well I guess I won't know until dinner then." I say to myself as I reach my room.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of Chapter 3, I hoped you liked it. I will update the next chapter as fast as I can, there's so much happening in school BLAH, its so frustrating. Well back to the story, please follow, favorite, and review my story, Okay Bye!(waves hand)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4:The Deal part 2

Chapter 4

**Sorry It took me so long to update the next chapter, school is killing me. Also I noticed that Every time I post a new chapter I look at it and its not that long, well also I'm new to this, so I will try my best to make it work, okay. Here's chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Alana's POV<strong>

I was sitting on the bed watching time go by, I'm getting really bored.

_'__I wonder what's the deal Ciel wants to make wit me?'_ I thought to myself, I looked at the clock, there was still an hour left before dinner. I sat up from the bed and looked around and saw a bookshelf, I got of the bed and walked towards the bookshelf, I started looking through it and I see the book 'Frankenstein'. I walked to the chair by the window and sit down, I open the book and started reading.

**~Time past~**

I was have way through the book when I heard a knock on the door, I jumped a little when I heard it I closed the book and stood up and walked to the door, I open the door and Sebastian was standing there

"Hello, Sebastian." I said with a cheerful smile

"Hello Lady Alana, I just came to tell you that dinner is ready." he said with a smile on his face

"Thank you Sebastian for coming to tell me. Also, will you be taking me to the dining room? That was a stupid question, of course he's gonna take me, I don't even know where it is, '_I'm so stupid.'_ I thought to myself.

"Yes, I will be taking you to the dining room." he said and I walk out of the room

"Thank you Sebastian."

"Shall we go, My Lady?"

"Yes Sebastian."I said

**~A couple of seconds past~**

Sebastian opened the door for me. I walk in and Ciel was sitting on one side of the long rectangular table, I sit on the other side of the table and Sebastian walks out of the room.

"Alana, I invited you to dinner today because I wanted to make a deal with." he said and at the same time Sebastian came in with a serving cart with plates on it, he placed the plate in front of Ciel and me.

"Today for dinner, we have Japanese Spiny Lobster Sauté, along with roasted turkey and for dessert we have Apple Compote, draped with yogurt, enjoy." Sebastian said and stood behind Ciel.

I cut a piece of the roasted turkey and taste it, I widen my eyes

"Sebastian this is amazing!" I said

"Thank you for the compliment Miss Alana." he said with a smile

I clean my mouth and clear my throat to speak

"So, Ciel, what's the deal you want to make with me?'' I ask, he looks up from his food and put the fork and knife down and he said

"You know that Jacob's killer is still wandering around the streets of London and he could be anywhere and anyone." I nod my head "The Queen wrote me a letter saying that she didn't want anymore killing happening and that's what I'm going to do, because you were there when the murder happened and the killer might of seen you but didn't think you were a threat to him and if I send you back to the alley you were in he might find out that you gave information about the crime he committed and might come after you and when I saw you fighting with Sebastian you didn't know how to use you demon powers, am I correct?"

I frown slightly , he's right, I don't know how to use my demon powers completely, even if I use all my strength I might make a mistake and mess up and then end up dead.

"Yes you are right Ciel, I'm not a full demon like Sebastian, its much easier to kill a half- demon like me because i'm still have a beating heart and i'm still full of so much life, I can stand wounds that are fatal to humans but I can still die." I said and then took a sip of my tea

Ciel took a bite of the lobster and then took a sip of his tea, he placed the cup and cleaned his mouth

"That's what I thought, also Sebastian has told that there are different kinds of demons, for example, Sebastian is a crow demon. What I want to know is what kind of demon are you?"

"I'm a wolf half-demon and if you want I can show you." I say and waited for his answer

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's POV<strong>

When she said if I wanted to she the her demon form I didn't know what to say. It wouldn't be bad to see a demon in its demon form, I've never seen Sebastian's true from, so I made up my mind

"If it doesn't bother you to show me than go ahead ."

"Okay Ciel." she said and out of nowhere she grew a wolf's tail and ears.

"I'm sorry Ciel, I can't transform into my wolf demon form and i'm not really sure why, I can only make a wolf tail and ears appear." Alana said and gave a nervous and sad smile. I sighed and looked at Sebastian

"Sebastian do you know why can't Alana turn into her true form?"

"Yes, I know My Lord, its because she's a half-demon. Half-demons can't exactly turn into to their true forms."

"What do you mean by half-demons can't 'exactly' turn into their true forms?" I say with a puzzled look

"My Lord, what I mean is that there has to be a reason for them to use their true form, I have meet half-demons who couldn't turn into to their true forms and then they did something that made their true forms unlock itself form the cage thats locks them in. For example, I had a friend that was a male robin half-demon who couldn't turn into his true form, he had fallen in love with a young women who had the same feelings for him and even though the women knew what he was she didn't care, she still loved him, and if I remember this right he told me that one night she was getting attacked by some other demons he saw that one of the demons had hurt her leg and she couldn't walk and then out of nowhere he turned into his full demon form and killed the other demons and he took the women back home and healed her wounds, the next day he told me what happened and I was shocked because he was the first half-demon I meet that could do that and he also told me that he was gonna take her to go live in paris and after that I never saw him again."Sebastian said, that was an interesting story he told, '_So that's how it works.'_ I thought.

"So that's how it works, I didn't know that about half-demons thanks for telling Sebastian." Alana said with a smile on her face.

I clear my throat to speak

"So Alana back to my point, you don't want to be killed do you?"

"No." she said

"So here's my deal, so you won't be killed how would you like to be the new Phantomhive maid?" I said with a slight grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Alana's POV<strong>

"What?!" I was speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the end of chapter 4. I finally finished it, sorry it took so long school is killing, especially math, I suck at math n. Also I want to make another fanfiction about Ciel and Sebastian being in high school together and it's gonna be a yaoi, so reviewcomment what you think about it, tell me if I should do it or not, please you guys tell me if its a good idea, PLEASE!**


	5. Authors note, sorry

****Authors Note:****

****I'm sorry for this, I know how irritating it is to get an update for a story and finding out it's just a authors note, it's happened. So I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm think of making a sequel to 'How to Forget About the Past' and its going to take during the year 2015 and I'm going to make a new story called 'in love with someone from a different century' its going to be about two sisters go back in time to the 19th century (somewhere around 1800) by a mysterious source and they meet Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. Also thanks you guys for reading my stories it means so much to me *tears of joy* and I will post my new story on New Years Eve, Hope you guys read it. PEACE! *puts two fingers up and walks out of the room*****

****P.S. I'm going to change my user name****


	6. Chapter 5: The Phantomhive Manor tour

**Chapter 5 is finally here. So, I noticed in chapter 4 that I didn't describe very well about the half-demons and how they turn into their true demon form but they are still half-demons and what I mean by true demon form is that the turn into demon form like Sebastian did in Black Butler season 1"His butler, Fluent". So I just wanted to tell you that and enjoy chapter 5.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alana's POV<strong>

"How would you like to be the new Phantomhive maid?" Ciel said with a slight grin

"What?!" I was speechless, my mouth was wide open

"It's not lady like to have your mouth opened like that." Ciel said, I felt my cheeks get hot and I closed my mouth shut.

"So do you accept my offer Alana?" he said

I thought for a moment. If I accept the offer I won't be killed by anyone or die out in the streets and if I don't accept the offer I might die out there and no one will care if I die, I made my decision.

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive I accept your offer." I said in a voiced that sounded professional, when I said that Ciel got a grin on his face, that grin sort of send a chill through my spine.

Ciel took a sip of his tea "That's good to hear, after you are done eating Sebastian will show you around the manor so you will get to know the place and the guest room you're in sleeping in right now will be your room, also will it be alright for you to start tomorrow?"

"Yes, It's okay for me to start tomorrow." I nodded and smiled

**~Time skipped~**

After we finished our dinner and dessert I thanked Ciel for inviting me to dinner and I went back the guest room that was now my room and waited there for Sebastian to give me the tour of the mansion. Once I got back to my room I sat back down on the chair by the window and I continued reading 'Frankenstein'.

**~10 minutes later~**

I was almost done with the book when I heard a knock on the door

"Miss Alana if you are ready I can show you around the manor now." I heard Sebastian say from the other side of the door. I got up from the chair and walked to the door and opened it

"Yes I am ready for the tour." I said with a smile and I walk out of my room and I close the door

"Miss Alana before we take the tour you should hide your wolf ears and tail so the other servants won't see them because they would freak out if they knew you are demon." Sebastian said nicely

"Oh, okay Sebastian." I said and I use my demon powers to hide my wolf ears and tail

"May we leave now Miss Alana?"

"Yes we can leave." I said and we walked down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Still Alana's POV<strong>

Me and Sebastian were walking down some random hallway when we heard something explode

"What happened now?" Sebastian asked as we ran to what I think is the kitchen,I was right it was the kitchen. Me and Sebastian look through the kitchen door and we saw the kitchen full of smoke and the the floor was stained black by fire ashes

"*Cough* *cough* *cough* Bloody hell *cough* *cough*" some guy said, he had dirty blonde hair and it was puffed up and he was wearing white chef clothes that were stained with black spots and he was also wearing goggles and had a flamethrower in his hands.

"What happened in here?" I asked and Sebastian just walked inside I just stayed by the door

"Brad, what have I told you about using flamethrowers in the kitchen?" Sebastian said while he took the flame thrower out of Brad's hands. Brad got off the floor and fixed his hair so it wasn't puffy anymore and he took of his goggles. He turned to look at me

"Sebastian who's the young lady standing by the door?" Bard asked

"This is Alana, the Young Master hired her as a new maid and i'm showing her around the mansion, so be nice to her." Sebastian said and gestured with his hand told me to step into the kitchen.

I clear my throat to speak "Hello, my name is Alana it's nice to meet you." I say with a smile I put my hand out so we can shake hands

"It's nice to meet you too, my name is Brad and i'm the chef of this place." and he shakes my hand

"Miss Alana if you are done saying 'hello' we should continue the tour."Sebastian said and he was standing by the door

"Yes i'm done, bye Brad see you later."I said as I followed Sebastian out the kitchen door

**~Time skipped~**

Sebastian lead me out the door so I could go see the garden. When we walked out the garden I saw the most beautiful roses ever that were white as snow.

"Sebastian those white roses are so beautiful! Did you take care of them?"

"Yes Miss Alana, I did take care of them and thank you for the compliment." Sebastian said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's POV<strong>

I was showing Alana outside when she said the white roses were beautiful and asked if I had taken care of them, I answered yes.

We were walking by some trees when we heard a yell

*Thud*

Something fell on me and made me fall to the ground, I opened my eyes and it was Finny that had fallen on me and I had to admit it hurt a little.

"Finny do you mind getting of me" I said and he jumped off me immediately.

"Sorry Sebastian, I was trying to get a birds nest back up in the tree" Finny said as he dusted dirt off himself.

Alana helped me get up from the ground and I cleaned myself

"Never mind that I want you to meet someone." I said and gesture Alana to come to step forward to meet Finny.

"Finny, this is Alana, she's going to be a new maid here and the Young Master told me to give her a tour of the mansion." I said and Alana walked forward and put her hand out to shake hands with Finny, Finny smiled very widely and put his hand out too

"Nice to meet you Alana, my name is Finnian but you can call me Finny"

"My name is Alana and its also great to meet you." she said with a cheerful smile.

Now that Alana meet Finny we can keep on going

"Miss Alana lets keep on going, shall we?" I asked

she smiled "Yes lets keep on going." she said and she went spinning and dancing through the garden. I look through the corner of my eye and caught my Master smiling and looking through the window at the dancing Alana.

'_My, my, it looks like my Young Master has taking a liking towards Lady Alana.' _I thought to myself as a slight grin grew on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's POV<strong>

I was looking out the window and saw Alana spinning and dancing all over the garden, she grabbed a white rose and she sniffed it then she smiled cheerfully.

'_She really is cute.'_ I thought…

'_Wait, WHAT!?'_ what's going on with me. I never really use the cute only when Elizabeth is here but never by myself. I look back down at Alana dancing and spinning, her smile was beautiful. I never realized that I was smiling "Her smiles are contagious because I haven't smile by myself for years." I said to myself.

I realized that Sebastian was looking at me with a grin on his face, he must have seen me smile. I look at him with a irritating look on my face, he turned to my direction and bowed and walked towards Alana

"Damn you Sebastian." I scowl at myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Alana's POV<strong>

Sebastian was leading me down another random hallway we were finished with the tour, he was taking me to my the way there he was telling me about when is tea time for Ciel and lunch time and dinner time.

When we got to the door of my room Mey-rin was waiting there with something in her hands. '_I wonder what she has in her hands?'_ I thought to myself.

"Mey-rin, did you bring what I told you to bring?" Sebastian asked, Mey-rin started walking towards us and she tripped on her boot laces

"AAAAAHHH!" she screamed and what she had in her hands was no in the air and Sebastian catched it, he gave it to me. Mey-rin feel with a thud.

"Mey-rin are you okay?" I asked as she got off the floor

"Yes I'm okay Miss Alana." she said

"so it is true that you will be a new maid here, yes you are."

"Yes it's true I will be a maid here starting tomorrow." I said

"Oh that's great." she said with a cheerful smile

Sebastian walks in front of me and starts to speak to Mey-rin

"Mey-rin thank you for your help today but I am sure Miss Alana is very tired after today."

"oh, yes, okay goodnight Sebastian, goodnight Miss Alana." she said

"Goodnight Mey-rin, see you tomorrow." and when I saw that she was already gone.

"Alana this is your maid uniform you have three other one in your room, also you are going to need to wake up at 5:40 every morning and start work at 6:00 and remember the time I gave you for the tea for the Young Master, you won't need to worry about lunch or dinner I will take care of that. Also the Young Master gave you some dresses as a gift for the information you gave us. Do you have anymore questions Alana?" Sebastian said, I can't believe Ciel gave me dresses, that must mean he's not that stubborn after all.

"No, I don't have anymore questions Sebastian and thank Ciel for me please, and tell him he didn't need to give me anything." I said

"I will thank him for you and the reason he gave it to you because of the information you gave us it might help him with the crime." he said.

I opened the door to my room and I say goodnight to Sebastian and he walks away. I close the door behind me and I sit on the bed and look at the maid uniform and saw 3 more pair of maid uniforms on the bed, I open the wardrobe in my room and see the dresses Ciel gave me and I put away the maid uniforms and I also see that he gave me some nightgowns. I take off the beautiful purple dress that I was wearing and I slip on a light blue nightgown. I sit back on my bed and lay down on it

"Well it look likes I have somewhere to live now, I wonder if my mom and sister are doing alright…? Mom, sister I miss you both so much." I felt hot tears fall down my cheeks and I started to remember things that I wish I could forget. I tried to stop crying but I couldn't so I just crawled under the blankets and hide my head under the the pillow and try to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's POV<strong>

I was sitting on my bed when I heard a knock on my door "Come In." I said and the door opened and it was Sebastian, he walked in the room and he closed the door and he walked over to where I was

"Young Master it is time for you to retire." he said and he started to undress me.

"What did Alana say about the gift I gave her?"

"She said it wasn't necessary to give her anything but then I told her the reason you gave the gift to her and then she wanted me to say thank you for her." Sebastian said as he but away my navy blue shorts and coat and the rest of my clothes.

Sebastian put on my night shirt and I crawled under the covers and I dismiss Sebastian, he bows and leaves. I lay my head and start thinking of how I'm going to deal with this murder case. I was also thinking of how interesting Alana is but I have this weird feeling in my stomach when i'm around her.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of chapter 5, hope you guys enjoyed it. Make sure to leave comments if its a good idea to make a sequel to this story and make sure to read my new story called 'In Love with Someone from a Different Century' I am going to post it on January 1, so make sure to read it. Bye until chapter 6.<strong>


End file.
